1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to folding, collapsible structures, and more particularly relates to an awning assembly for a shelter having a canopy portion with an upper framework, and at least two adjacent legs supporting the canopy portion, the awning assembly adapted to be removably mounted to at least two adjacent legs.
2. General Background and State-of-the-Art
Temporary shelters that can be easily transported and rapidly set up at emergency sites can be particularly useful in providing temporary care and housing. Such shelters can also be useful for non-emergency outdoor gatherings, such as for temporary military posts, field trips, and the like. It would be desirable to provide an improved collapsible shelter with a multipurpose awning that can be moved to different positions to provide shade and to serve as a holder for signage. It would also be desirable to provide a modular multipurpose awning that is adapted to mounted to an existing shelter and that can be moved to different positions to provide shade and to serve as a holder for signage. The present invention fulfills these and other needs.